Dragon and Rider
by bricann
Summary: Just one event can change a life. Yusei discovered that himself. From the Dark Signers to Yliaster, he thought he had seen it all. But when he finds something new, his life is about to take a bigger change than what happened than when he discovered he was a Signer. This is the story of the dragon and the rider. What's in it, you ask? Read to find out.
1. Birth

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM YU GI OH 5DS OR ERAGON/INHERITENCE CYCLE (whichever you prefer to call it)! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR AUTHORS AND CREATORS!**

**Some ideas come from the story A Modern Day Rider by ****VyxenSkye****. All those ideas go to her. I OWN NOTHING OF THEM!**

**Chapter 1**

**Birth**

Yusei walked outside after doing a long, harder job for someone. The clouds had started to come in and thunder clapped in the distance. He walked out and towards his duel runner only to bump his foot into an object. He looked down at his foot and noticed a large, pale blue, oval shaped stone sitting there. He reached down curious and touched its smooth surface. Yusei didn't know why but he felt compelled to keep it. He carefully picked it up and took it with him back to the garage and apartment he shared with two of his friends.

When he entered, he found his friends Crow and Jack were still gone and took the stone over to his room. He set the stone on his bed and looked at it confused.

'_Why did I want to take it here so bad?' _Yusei thought.

He took off his glove to get a better feel for the strange stone. He found that it had a strong heat radiated from it. It wasn't painfully hot but it was warm. Yusei tapped on it with his knuckles only to receive an echoing ring from inside it. As if it was hollow.

'_What is this thing?' _Yusei thought.

He set his palm on it again. This time a bright light emerged while Yusei struggled to hold in a cry of pain as searing hot shocks went up and through his body. But he couldn't tear his hand away. It was as if his hand was locked to it. When the light died down and the pain stopped, he brought his hand in front of him in shock. On the heel of his palm was a swirling, white mark that gave a faint glow.

'_What in the world?' _Yusei thought shocked. _'What just happened?'_

Yusei turned as he heard the front door shut. "Yusei!" called Crow.

Yusei instinctually hid the stone and walked out to meet his friend. "Hey, Crow," he greeted.

"Hey, Yusei," Crow returned. "You doing okay? You seem a bit, I don't know, pale."

"I'm fine," Yusei said. "There have just been a lot of calls lately."

"I know what you mean. I'm practically on a twenty-four hour shift," Crow responded. "We probably both need more sleep."

"Probably," Yusei agreed.

The day went on as normally as possible but Yusei's thoughts kept drifting back to the stone. _'What is that stone? How did it give me this mark?' _Yusei thought.

That night, Yusei was lying on his bed unable to sleep. He looked at the mark imprinted on his hand. Yusei was tore away from his confused thoughts by a cracking and crunching sound. He slowly sat up unsure what to think. He reached under his bed and brought out the stone. The first thing he noticed was that it was rocking back as a crack was growing larger and larger. But soon, the crack exploded the outside causing Yusei to shield his face with his arms. When he slowly brought them down, he saw a little creature attempting to stand. It was pale blue, almost white, with feathery, scale like wings. It was about the size of a large cat with its deep purple eyes staring at Yusei longingly.

"It was an egg," Yusei muttered softly.

He heard a soft rumble. Sighing, he got up and silently travelled to grab some meat. He walked back in and set a small bowl of raw meat on the ground. The small being in front of him dashed to the bowl and didn't hesitate to eat it.

Yusei kneeled down as it finished its meal. He held out his hand to the being. It looked at him before rubbing its head against the hand. Yusei was shocked as he felt a wave of happiness, pleasure, and satisfaction fill his mind.

'_It can't be sending me its feelings. But I feel like it is,' _Yusei thought. "What are you?" he asked aloud.

Suddenly, a blast of visions hit his mind. All showing a large, white being similar to this one flying high in the air with a person on its back. The creature flew to the ground and set a familiar egg on the ground before it switched to Yusei picking up an egg.

He now understood what the being was. It was a dragon. But how it was possible, he didn't know.

"I should probably keep you a secret for now. But I won't be able to keep you here," Yusei said. The dragon looked at him. "I'll take you over to the forest and visit you as much as I can. But what about a name?" Yusei muttered the last part. He then thought of something that he wasn't sure he would ever really have normally thought of. "How do you like the name Star?"

Another wave of happiness and approval filled his mind. He picked up the dragon before silently leaving the garage with it in his arms and to the forest.

The next morning, Crow walked to the kitchen to find Jack sitting there with coffee in his hand like usual.

"Hello, Crow," Jack greeted.

"Hey, Jack. Where's Yusei?" Crow responded.

"Don't know. He was gone before I woke up," Jack replied.

"I thought he stopped doing this a couple months ago," Crow groaned.

"Well, let's go find him," Jack said finishing his coffee and getting up. The two of them took off fast after that was said.

Yusei had been with Star all night. The dragon just didn't want him to leave. He had made it to the deepest part of the woods and Star was sleeping in his lap. The dragon slowly woke up and looked at its friend.

"Star, I really should get going," he told it gently. "I'll be back, I promise." The dragon got off but Yusei felt its sadness. Yusei couldn't help but feel sympathy for his dragon friend. "I'll see you soon," he told his dragon. "Take care of yourself."


	2. Discovery

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM YU GI OH 5DS OR ERAGON/INHERITENCE CYCLE (whichever you prefer to call it)! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR AUTHORS AND CREATORS!**

**Some ideas come from the story A Modern Day Rider by ****VyxenSkye****. All those ideas go to her. I OWN NOTHING OF THEM!**

**Chapter 2**

**Discovery**

True to his word, Yusei had visited the dragon at noon, morning, and night. The dragon was growing quickly and just at two weeks old, it would already been too big to fit at any house. Star was as tall as two thirds of the tallest tree.

Right now, Yusei had just arrived at the spot where Star was happily waiting to meet him. He somehow discovered Star was a female from just feeling it. This just added to the confusion that was already inside him.

"Hey Star," Yusei greeted.

"_Hello, Yusei,"_ she responded shocking Yusei.

"Did you just talk to me?" he asked.

"_Since you found me, I have been waiting a long time to hear your thoughts. And now you can hear mine," _she answered.

"How?" Yusei asked.

"_We are bonded. We have been since you found my egg. For you see, a dragon cannot hatch unless its rider is present. And you, Yusei, are my rider," _Star explained.

"Rider?" Yusei repeated shocked.

Star's head snapped towards the path that Yusei had created after the repeated use to get to Star. _"Someone's coming," _she said. She began to growl and stood beside Yusei in a protective stance.

"What was that?" came a female voice belonging only to Akiza.

"I don't know," came the young girl known as Luna.

"Let's go check it out," came Crow.

"It's okay, Star. They're just my friends," Yusei told her.

"_If you say so," _Star responded. _"But I'm not letting my guard down."_

"Okay," Yusei agreed.

"Wait, whose voice was that?" Crow asked.

Yusei got tense as they came around the last bush. Their eyes immediately landed on Star. Crow jumped back a couple inches while the rest of the group just looked at her shocked and afraid.

"_Your friends are more easily frightened than would've thought,"_ Star said.

"_I know. But I'm not that surprised," _Yusei responded mentally. _"They have been through a lot."_

"_I figured. Since we are connected, I can see your memories. But some would think they would be a little harder to frighten rather than easier with the things you've been through," _Star said.

"_True," _Yusei agreed.

Jack's eyes moved down to where Yusei stood and he exclaimed, "Yusei?!" Everyone looked at the cobalt blue eyed boy.

"Hey guys," Yusei greeted.

"What're you doing here? What is that thing? Why are you with it?" Jack asked.

"That's a weird story to be told," Yusei replied vaguely.

"We're all ears," Jack responded.

"A couple weeks ago, after finishing a job, I ran into a pale blue stone on the ground. Being controlled by my curiously and a feeling as to wanting to take it back, I took it with me. While I was trying to figure out what it was," he took off his glove and showed them his mark, "It bonded with me. Later that night, I discovered it was an egg when it hatched. I happened to be Star's egg. Star is a dragon who is standing right by me."

"A dragon?!" Crow exclaimed.

"_I thought you summoned dragons in that duel monsters game," _Star commented looking at Yusei.

"_We do, but they're holograms. Not real, living beings," _Yusei responded mentally looking at her.

"_Another presence is coming," _Star said getting in a defensive stance again.

Everyone looked up hearing the beating of large wings. A trio of large dragons landed in front of Yusei and Star. Three people they didn't know got off the dragons. The dragons were larger than Star indicating they were also older. One was lavender purple, one was golden colored, and one was an emerald green.

"So we finally find you," said the man in front. He wore a white shirt, brown leather pants and gloves, and a black jacket. He stood next to the golden dragon.

"Who are you?" Akiza asked.

"I did not realize the rider had company," the man said. "No matter. To answer your question, miss, my name is Alan Johan. These are my friends and feel dragon riders, Jeremy Qui and Mia Writs."

"What do you want, Alan?" Yusei asked.

"We have come to ask for you to join and help us, rider," Jeremy answered. "May we know your name?"

"My name is Yusei Fudo. And this is my dragon, Star," Yusei replied. "Why do you need my help?"

"A battle is coming, Yusei. The dragons of Hell wish to come and destroy all of humanity. The dragons of Heaven, us, are dwindling in numbers with every battle. In order to keep the peace and the world intact, we need your help," Mia explained. "Please, Yusei Fudo, help us protect the world."

"We can help too," Akiza chimed in. "We're not letting Yusei do this alone."

"This is a duty only dragon riders can do. I understand you have abilities of your own. But none compare to the power of a dragon rider. We have abilities far beyond the possible knowledge of the everyday human," Alan said. "You must understand this is too dangerous for a non-rider." He turned back to Yusei. "This would only be with the threat is over. Then you could choose where you wish to stay."

Another pair of wings came down and landed to reveal a black dragon with dark green eyes. "Still trying to convince the newbie?" the rider asked.

"You should be at the hideout, Takai," Alan said.

"Why would I stay there?" the rider, now known as Takai, asked with a mischievous smile. "You know me." He turned to Yusei. "Listen kid, you won't fit in here very well with that dragon. It's better you come with us for a bit. Get better with the abilities you've been given with being a dragon rider."

"I'll go. But only if you guarantee my ability to return when this is over," Yusei agreed. His friends looked at him.

"Of course. I believe we forgot to introduce some of us though," Alan said. "My dragon is the gold one named Monde."

"Mine is the purple one named Alaia," Mia said.

"And mine is the emerald one named Hark," Jeremy introduced.

"My name is Takai as you probably heard. This is Arc," Takai said.

Yusei simply nodded. Alan walked over to a bag on his saddle which was on his dragon and brought out another saddle.

"This will be a temporary saddle until we can find a proper one," Alan said. "May I?" he asked Star who nodded. He placed the saddle on Star and secured it on. Once Alan was done, he went back to his dragon.

"I'll be back soon," Yusei said and he boarded Star. "I promise."

"Yusei, are you sure you can trust them?" Crow asked.

"_I can sense that they're trustworthy, Yusei. We don't need to worry," _she told her rider.

"Even Star says they're trustworthy. I have no reason to doubt her or them," Yusei said. "I'll be back."

"You better," Crow said. Yusei nodded. With that, the dragon riders took off.


	3. Meeting and Battle

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM YU GI OH 5DS OR ERAGON/INHERITENCE CYCLE (whichever you prefer to call it)! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR AUTHORS AND CREATORS!**

**Some ideas come from the story A Modern Day Rider by ****VyxenSkye****. All those ideas go to her. I OWN NOTHING OF THEM!**

**Chapter 3**

**Meeting and Battle**

It took a few hours to reach their hideout as it was significantly far from New Domino. Yusei looked ahead and saw an abandoned factory coming into view. Vines and leaves wound and covered it to conceal it well.

"Welcome to your new home, Yusei," Takai said. The dragons angled down and drifted into a gentle landing.

When they landed, a few people and dragons came out showing Yusei how few their numbers really were.

"You finally found him?" asked a girl with tan colored hair and hazelnut brown eyes.

Alan nodded. "This is Yusei and his dragon, Star," he introduced the duo. "Yusei, this is May. Her dragon is the bronze named Ziah." Yusei nodded in greeting.

"It's about time we got a new guy in the group. And a hot one at that," said another girl with dark brown hair and green eyes. Yusei looked at her unsure. "Hey, Yusei. The name's Makenzie. But call me Mak. My white dragon is named Snowdrop."

A guy came up. He looked exactly the same as Takai but just had a different bit of clothing on. "Hey, Yusei. My name is Okkoto. Yes, I'm the twin to Takai. But I'm nothing like him," he said.

"Ha! That is just barely scratching the truth," said another guy. He had blonde hair held back in a low ponytail with piercing blue eyes. "There are times Okkoto and Takai seem different but they always turn into twins again pretty quickly. I'm Josh and my blue dragon is Jay. Okkoto's dragon is the brown one named Burst. Burst may be the smallest other than yours, though that is only because she's younger, but boy is Burst fast and agile."

"Nice to meet you," Yusei greeted kindly.

"Alan and Monde are the oldest," Mia informed. "So they are also the most wise and well trained."

"I wouldn't consider myself that wise," Alan corrected.

"How old are you?" Yusei asked curious.

"So you don't know about the age limit of all riders? Must really be clueless," Takai said.

"Takai!" Okkoto exclaimed hitting said rider on his head.

"Hey!" Takai yelled back and the two began to argue.

"I'll get them out of here," Mia said pushing them away as they argued.

Yusei looked at Alan with a curious eyebrow raised prompting Alan to speak up. "A dragon rider can die from a sword or spell." Yusei looked at him confused. "Yes, spells. Dragon riders can perform magic spells that we will teach you. Back to the topic of age, riders cannot die from age. You will live for centuries and longer. Monde and I have lived for over a thousand years." Yusei looked at him shocked. "Don't worry. The years will soon become blurs and you'll find they pass by quickly. But as soon as you're chosen, this will be a fact of your life."

'_I'll have to watch my friends die?' _Yusei thought sad.

"_Don't worry, Yusei. You'll never be alone in this," _Star comforted.

"_Thanks, Star," _Yusei said.

"_I'll always be there for you," _she said. Yusei nodded with a small smile at her.

"We should start his training as soon as possible. The Hell Dragons could attack at any time," Mak said.

"Right," Alan agreed. "Now, Yusei, let's get to work."

Five months had passed and Star had grown large and powerful. Yusei was already strong in magic and battle though he wasn't allowed to fight as he still needed training.

"_Speed up, Star! You will need to be at full speed in the entrance of battle and be quick when you are switching opponents,"_ Monde ordered. Yusei had found that the dragons could communicate with any rider and dragons making him feel like he had more friends here.

"_Hold on, Yusei," _Star told her rider.

"Right," he agreed. She sped up to her fastest speed. Yusei had gotten used to the instantaneous sudden speed bursts and was able to grip on quickly and easily.

"_Excellent, Star," _Alan complemented mentally. _"You may have just beaten Burst's speed. Yusei fire an attack spell once Star is done speeding."_

"_Okay," _he agreed.

Star slowed down to a normal speed and Yusei exclaimed his spell, "Jierda!" A beam of light shot from his hand and hit a tree that toppled over from the force of the attack.

Alan headed over with an approving smile. "Let's head back to the ground. Our training is finished," he said. Yusei nodded while the dragons glided down and landed.

When they landed, May came running out from where she was watching. "Okay, you and Star have more skill than anyone here, well other than Alan and Monde!" she cheered.

"Thanks, I think," Yusei said feeling a bit of awkwardness. "We just work at our hardest."

"Your skills have improved significantly faster than anyone thought possible. You were definitely born a dragon rider," Okkoto said walking up. "Besides, it's only a matter of time before Star will likely flame."

"Really?" Yusei responded.

"Yeah, the youngest to flame was Ziah at six months. Usually dragons first flame around eight months to a year old. And Star's already five and a half months, right?" May replied. Yusei nodded calmly. "Then she may actually flame for the first time around her six months. She could flame younger or older though. Hard to tell as it is different with every dragon."

"I see," Yusei responded curious as to when Star will flame.

Ziah's head snapped to the north as he sniffed the air. _"Hell Dragons!" _he exclaimed.

They all turned to the sky to carefully look for the destructive dragons. In the far distance, five separate, multicolored dragons were flying in with the sun behind them.

"Yusei, it is time for you to battle with us," Alan told the semi-new rider. "We will not force you to fight. But you are ready and we need your help. Even if Star cannot flame yet, we are down one at the loss of Josh. So we need the help."

"Okay, if you really need me up there," Yusei agreed.

"Let's go," Alan simply said.

Everyone hopped on their dragons and took off to battle. May and Okkoto stayed at Yusei and Star's sides to help them along. For some reason, when Alan suggested it, May immediately popped up confusing Yusei. Yusei, however, was slowly becoming more worried about killing someone.

"_Do not worry if you kill a Hell rider or dragon. It is the right thing to do for the world and for them," _Star reassured.

"_For the Hell riders too?" _Yusei asked mentally.

"_Yes, the riders of Hell were chosen due to their amount of sadness, hatred, fear, and loneliness in their hearts. If they were full of light, they would've been chosen by a Heaven like you. And if they were mutual they would've probably been left to be a normal human," _Star explained.

Yusei immediately calmed down at her words and nodded. _"Let's go," _Yusei said.

"_Let's head to battle," _Star agreed.

They entered the battle ground and one blood red dragon dashed after Okkoto and Burst, another which was a dark purple almost black went after Yusei and Star. And a dark, leather brown dragon went after May and Ziah, separating the group.

The dark purple and Star locked talons and snapped at each other. Yusei and the dragon's rider glared at each other before Yusei had to duck from a magic attack. Yusei instinctually shot another back and the rider fell off his dragon.

The dragon ripped away from Star and raced after its rider. But by the time the dragon reached its rider, it was too late. The rider had landed on the ground hard and the dragons stared before falling limp after screaming in sadness and pain.

"_What just happened?!" _Yusei exclaimed mentally.

"_A rider will live on if a dragon is killed, Yusei. But if the rider dies," _Star began and paused for a second before continuing, _"so does the dragon."_

Yusei looked at her shocked but said nothing. They bother returned to the battle. Another dragon went after them and began to snap at Yusei as it latched to Star.

No matter what Star did, she couldn't knock away the dragon from Yusei. Before Yusei knew anything, Star released a barrage of crystal white flame with stardust inside of the flame. It caught of the rider and the rider could do nothing to put the fire out. Nothing he did, worked and he soon died in the flames.

"_Star, you just flamed!" _Yusei exclaimed.

"_Yep and it was a good thing too," _Star said. _"I would never let them get you."_

"_Everyone! The battle is done! Head back to the hideout!" _Alan ordered mentally.

They all nodded and flew back.

They landed at the hideout in a calm manner. Alan immediately said, "Well done, Yusei. You and Star performed admirably. And Star flaming was unexpected, as her flame itself."

"I noticed that it was different," Yusei commented. "Any idea why?"

"No, none. But this does mean you two are special and are truly destined for greatness," Mia said.

"Oh," Yusei responded unsure.

"Come, it is time for dinner and rest," Alan ordered. Everyone nodded and followed him in.


	4. Battle in the Cover of Darkness

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM YU GI OH 5DS OR ERAGON/INHERITENCE CYCLE (whichever you prefer to call it)! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR AUTHORS AND CREATORS!**

**Some ideas come from the story A Modern Day Rider by ****VyxenSkye****. All those ideas go to her. I OWN NOTHING OF THEM!**

**Chapter 4**

**Battle in the Cover of Darkness**

That night, Yusei was asleep at Star's side as he had done every night.

"_Star, we dragons need to talk. Come meet us at the roof," _Monde ordered through the mental connected. _"And do not wake Yusei. This is for dragons alone."_

"_Understood," _Star agreed.

She carefully got up without waking Yusei and flew up to the roof ever so silently. On the roof, all the dragons were there. Ziah, Burst, Snowdrop, Arc, Hark, Monde, and Alaia all stood there waiting for Star.

"_What's this about? Is something wrong?" _Star asked.

"_Ziah believes he knows why your flame is so different from us," _Monde explained. _"Care to repeat what you told us, Ziah?"_

"_I have felt strong magic coming from New Domino, Yusei's home, for a long time. It is powerful and I have begun to have visions of Yusei fighting people with a glowing, red mark on his arm," _Ziah began. _"Do you have any idea what that mark is? It could be linked to the unusual power and explain why you are more different than any dragon."_

"_From the memories I have seen, Yusei had battled many opponents with a card game they play called duel monsters. Because of his skill and his selfless heart, a godlike being known as the Crimson Dragon marked him and a few of his friends. This gave two of his friends' unique abilities. One can make the cards become real. The other can speak to the spirits of the monsters within the cards," _Star explained. _"He still has the mark on his arm."_

"_Then that would mean that due to the connection of the Crimson Dragon, he would be more powerful than any rider. And being his bonded dragon, you would have gained unusual power as well," _Monde responded.

"_That would be reasonable," _Star agreed.

A scream was heard through the sky. Not a human scream, but a dragon's battle cry. Ziah sniffed the air and his eyes widened.

"_Hell Dragons!" _he exclaimed but kept it quiet.

"_We need to get our riders and head to battle before they reach here. Hurry!" _Monde commanded.

The other dragons didn't question the order. They flew down to their separate riders and woke them up.

"What's wrong, Star?" Yusei asked.

"_Hell Dragons are coming. We must hurry," _she explained.

Yusei was instantly awake and alert and hurrying to get up and dressed in his flight suit. Everyone soon were on their dragons and ready to take off.

"Remember, we need to defend our home. Nothing more," Alan reminded them. "Now let's do just that."

Everyone took to the air and almost immediately met a Hell Dragon and Rider. But to Yusei, he and his opposing rider had a stare off. To Yusei, his opponent was supposed to be in the Netherworld.

"How are you alive, Roman? You're supposed to be lost in the Netherworld," Yusei asked as their dragons snapped at each other.

"Just as the Earthbound Immortals revived me, so did the king of the Hell Dragons. And it is so good to see my opponent is you, yet again," the man replied. He shot a magic blast at Yusei who immediately defended himself with a magic barrier.

Yusei returned the blast and it hit Roman in the chest. Roman groaned in agony as the blast hit. Meanwhile, Star had gotten a bit into the dragon's neck. The dragon screamed in pain before yanking away and darting off with the rest of the group of Hell Dragons.

Star watched in a hover as the dragons disappeared from view.

"_Star, are you alright?" _Yusei asked his dragon mentally.

"_I'm fine. Are you alright?" _she replied.

"_Just fine. But I'm wondering however as to why Roman was brought back form the Netherworld," _Yusei answered.

"_Everyone, the battle is over for now. Head back to the hideout," _Alan said mentally. _"Yusei, we need to talk." _

Yusei sighed. _"I understand," _he agreed through the mental connection.

They all flew back to the hideout and as soon as they landed, Alan said, "Yusei, we all noticed that you knew the Hell Rider you had been fighting. We still don't know much about your time before you became a dragon rider. I believe it's time you told us."

"It is a long, complicated story. That's why I haven't said anything. It didn't really matter at the time. But that rider, Roman, just changed everything," he responded.

"You better come clean with us. _Now_!" Takai demanded.

"The city you saw when you found me didn't always have the two separate lands connected. They separated from the main land due to an event known as Zero Reverse. It was caused when the positive energy called Momentum spun in reverse causing a massive explosion killed millions of people. Roman was supposed to have died that day too. I was actually born the day of Zero Reverse. My father was the lead scientist of the project. A man named Roman then switched the rotation of the Momentum causing Zero Reverse. As I grew up, the Satellite was where I stayed. Native Satellites were forbidden to go to the prosperous New Domino City. The Satellite was the most damaged and the least prosperous of the two areas. All those who tried to sneak across to the Satellite were sent to the Facility and was given a marker which acts like a tracker. I went there because Jack, who was my rival after our original friendship broke apart, stole my card and my original runner. The director of New Domino let me out of the Facility after I was caught. From there, he threatened me to get me to participate in the tournament to reveal the Signers," Yusei began his explanation.

"Signers?" Mia repeated.

Yusei nodded and revealed his mark. "These marks are a sign that we were chosen by the Crimson Dragon to protect the world. And the reason it appeared and me and my friends were chosen as Signers after five thousand years was because the Earthbound Immortals and their Dark Signers were coming to power. The first Dark Signer and the leader was Roman who was revived from the dead as a Dark Signer as well as Kalin Kessler and Demak. I fought Roman in a Shadow Duel where the monsters are real with real damage. During the duel with Roman, I learned that he was doing it to do 'destiny's work'. To play God. When I defeated him, he was sent to the Netherworld. According to Roman, the king of the Hell Dragons revived him. But I don't know why," he continued.

"So, you've battle the undead?" Okkoto asked.

"In a way," Yusei replied. "I've also battled people who wanted to destroy duel monsters and who could hop through time. But that's a story for another time." He rolled his sleeve back up and covered his mark again.

"You've been through quite a lot for one so young. It is no wonder why Star chose you. Throughout your troubles, you still remained full of light," May said with a small, admiring smile coming Yusei.

"Indeed. Maybe you could share other stories of your adventures another time," Alan said.

"Maybe," Yusei agreed.

"For now, we must rest. We need our strength. With how close these attacks were to each other, I have a feeling the Hell Dragon Riders are planning something big," Alan said.

"I agreed. This quick, multiple attacks are quite distressing," Okkoto said. The others nodded in agreement. With that, everyone went to their separate quarters with their dragons.


	5. The Vision of a Nightmare

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM YU GI OH 5DS OR ERAGON/INHERITENCE CYCLE (whichever you prefer to call it)! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR AUTHORS AND CREATORS!**

**Some ideas come from the story A Modern Day Rider by ****VyxenSkye****. All those ideas go to her. I OWN NOTHING OF THEM!**

**Chapter 5**

**The Vision of a Nightmare**

As Yusei slept, a nightmare like vision clouded his mind in an unending loop.

_Yusei stood on the sidewalk of New Domino City and looked around as a slightly transparent being. But he could feel the air buzzing with dangerous, dark energy. A fiery blast was sent at the building a few yards ahead of him causing debris to fall almost on top of him._

_Yusei stepped back and stared at the dragon and familiar rider in the sky. It was Roman and his dragon. His other Hell Dragon Riders were right behind him causing havoc. Groups of people swarmed the streets around and _through_ Yusei causing a shiver to file up his body._

_The dragons attack the land of New Domino. People continued to run in fear while Yusei watching in confusion and fear for his home._

_The world began to suddenly grow bright and he knew it was a visionary dream and he was waking up from it. But Yusei understood the message being given to him and he didn't like it._

Yusei's eyes popped open and he saw his dragon looking over him and his sweat drenched face.

"_Are you alright, Yusei?" _Star asked.

"Fine, just a weird vision," he answered.

"_I saw it through our bond. It seems the final battle will be located at your home," _Star responded.

"Should we tell the others?" Yusei asked.

"_We should. More secrets will make your bond of trust will them weaken. And we cannot afford that," _she answered.

"You're right," Yusei agreed.

"_Aren't I always?" _Star asked in a teasing tone. Her rider simply grinned and shook his head.

"So where are the others?" Yusei asked standing up and getting dressed.

"_Okkoto and Takai went out for morning watch. Monde and Alan are waiting on the roof to talk to you," _Star informed the cobalt blue eyed rider.

"Okay, let's go," Yusei said calmly.

They walked out of the room before Yusei hopped onto Star and she too to the air. Star landed with a gentle, quiet thud making Alan and Monde turn to them as their gaze was originally on the rising sun's horizon.

"You wanted to see me?" Yusei greeted.

"Yes, Yusei. I could feel your distress last night. It was quite troubling. Do you want to tell me of the reason?" Alan asked.

"I actually was planning on talking to you about that," he responded. Alan raised a curious eyebrow. "While I was asleep, I guess I was having a vision of an upcoming event."

"What did you see?" Alan asked intrigued.

"I saw New Domino City. It was being destroyed and attacked by the Hell Riders and Dragons with Roman leading. But the last thing I see are people screaming and running, not just around but _through_ me," Yusei explained. Alan's eyes widened in shock at the last part. "Then it grows bright with the city fading and buildings collapsing."

"This may be showing where the final battle is to be located. But the thought that you would get the vision must be that this battle will be happening sooner than we need," Alan concluded.

"I know, and I don't like it," Yusei admitted.

"Neither do I. We must tell the others of this so they are ready for anything," Alan responded.

"Right," Yusei agreed. With that they flew down where Okkoto and Takai were arrived back from their watch. Alan called them to a meeting along with everyone else.

When everyone arrived, Yusei explained what happened at the request of Alan.

"Do you really think it's a warning?" May asked worried.

"It would stand to reason so," Mak replied.

"Then we have to be alert for any disturbances in any area," Okkoto said.

"We will have to keep our senses extended to the far reaches, especially towards New Domino City, and be prepared for anything," Takai proclaimed.

A whistle was heard from outside. They all turned to the holder of the whistle. It was a Messenger Jay that dragon riders used to message each other when mental communication wasn't possible. On its leg was a small roll of paper. Alan walked over and took the message before the Jay disappeared.

"Who's it from, Alan?" Mia asked noticing Alan's tense face.

"Roman," Alan answered bluntly.

"What's it say?" Jeremy asked.

"That he thinks it's time for the final battle. He'll be attacking New Domino at noon tomorrow. If we want to protect the people of New Domino, we'll meet them there," Alan read over.

"What're we going to do, Alan? This could be a trap," May asked. "Our numbers are too few to take them all on. They know that."

"No matter the numbers or risk, we don't have much of a choice. We took the job to protect the people of the earth when we were chosen. And we must keep the oath we gave. We head out at dawn tomorrow," Alan announced. Yusei and the others nodded but were still unsure and worried.

The next morning rose early with the rising sun illuminating the colored sky.

"Alright, let's head out!" Alan said.

Okkoto paused causing everyone to look at him. "What's wrong, Okkoto?" Takai asked.

"The attack!" he exclaimed. "I can sense a strong disturbance coming from New Domino. The attack is early."

"Everyone, we need to go. Now! Ride as fast as you can but do not wear yourselves out," Alan ordered.

Everyone nodded and quickly darted into the air to meet their opponent.

**Sorry it is a bit short.**


	6. Home Territory

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM YU GI OH 5DS OR ERAGON/INHERITENCE CYCLE (whichever you prefer to call it)! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR AUTHORS AND CREATORS!**

**Some ideas come from the story A Modern Day Rider by ****VyxenSkye****. All those ideas go to her. I OWN NOTHING OF THEM!**

**Chapter 6**

**Home Territory**

Jack, Akiza, Crow, Luna, and Leo had all been patiently waiting for Yusei's return. But after more than five months, they were beginning to wonder whether he would return at all. Right now, they were talking to each other and sitting in the garage to keep their minds busy.

But a loud crash from the city cut their conversation. They ran outside and noticed many dark, multicolored dragons were firing and destroying buildings. Meanwhile, people ran in a frenzy of fear.

Akiza tried to bring out her Black Rose Dragon to help but was shocked when nothing happened.

"Akiza, why can't you bring out your card?" Luna asked scared.

"I don't know. There's a lot of energy here that may be blocking my abilities," she replied.

A jet black dragon turned itself to them as it flew by them. The person on its back could not be seen as the dragon's head was in the way.

The dragon began to form fire in its mouth ready to burn the group into ash. Just as it was about to release its assault, a white and somewhat sparkling fire hit the head of the dragon putting it in a slight, quick daze.

It was quickly out of its daze and it turned to a familiar dragon that the group barely recognized. Though the groups could not see the rider of the pale blue dragon, they watched worried as the black dragon dashed after the pale blue. The two dragons locked talons and began to battle.

"Still protective of your friends, I see," came an all too familiar voice. It was Roman.

"Like I would ever turn my back on them," the voice of Yusei growled. The body of the pale blue dragon turned to reveal Yusei sitting there glaring at the other rider. "It's better for all of us, if you just go back to where you belong."

"I think not," Roman growled back.

"Jierda!" Yusei exclaimed. A shot of light flashed over from Yusei's hand and hit Roman square in the chest.

"What did Yusei just do?" Leo asked.

"I don't know," Akiza responded.

"Brisingr!" Roman exclaimed and a ball of fire shot at Yusei.

"Skölir nosu fra brisingr!" Yusei retorted and a wall rippled and died out the flames.

"_Yusei, are you ready to end this?" _Star asked.

"_I'll always be ready," _Yusei replied.

Star through Roman's dragon aside and darted high into the sky. The group watched in shock and fear as they got higher and higher. Star shot her flame at the dragon and Roman didn't have time to react before her began to burn.

His dragon roared in pain as his rider burned more and more. Roman fell off it dragon and the dragon followed after him.

"Did Yusei just allow his dragon to burn Roman to a crisped?!" Crow exclaimed

"That doesn't seem like Yusei," Jack said.

"Well, he must've thought it was the right thing to do if he allowed it to happen," Akiza tried to reason.

Yusei came down a bit and looked at them. They felt a foreign mind connect to them. _"Are you guys okay?" _he asked. _"Talk through your mind. I can hear you."_

"_Yusei, where have you been?!" _Crow exclaimed.

"_Are you guys okay?" _Yusei repeated.

"_We're fine. Why did you let your dragon burst a person to death? It doesn't seem like you," _Jack asked.

"_It is better for both man kind and Hell Riders to die. They are full of loneliness and sorrow. It is better to die than live a life full of despair," _Yusei explained.

"_Yusei!" _May called.

"_May, what's going on?" _Yusei asked not realizing his friends could still hear.

"_Yusei, I can't shake this guy. And his magic attack is too powerful. Alan and you are the two strongest magic users. Alan's busy, I need you Yusei. Now!" _May explained.

"_I'm coming, May," _Yusei said. He turned to his friends and gave a small nod before darting off.

"_Yusei!" _Akiza and Luna called.

"We need to follow him," Jack declared.

"But if Akiza's powers don't worry, how are we going to protect each other?" Luna asked.

"You have your marks, remember?" Leo reminded them.

"Then let's go," Akiza said. They ran in the direction Yusei was heading.

"_May!" _Yusei called as he caught up with her. Sure enough a Hell Dragon was chasing after her. It was the same dark, leather brown dragon and rider from before. Star shot a fiery blast at the dragon and they changed directions to get away from the others. _"May, are you alright?" _he asked.

"_Fine, thanks, Yusei," _May replied.

"_Anything for you," _Yusei responded.

"_Yusei, May! Report!" _called Alan

"_Roman's dead… Again. I just chased off a Hell Dragon and Rider from May," _Yusei explained.

"_Look around," _Alan said.

**Sorry this is short again.**


	7. The End?

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM YU GI OH 5DS OR ERAGON/INHERITENCE CYCLE (whichever you prefer to call it)! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR AUTHORS AND CREATORS!**

**Some ideas come from the story A Modern Day Rider by ****VyxenSkye****. All those ideas go to her. I OWN NOTHING OF THEM!**

**Chapter 7**

**The End?**

May and Yusei pulled to a hover and noticed that the Hell Riders were falling and disappearing.

"_What's happening here?" _Mia asked through the connection.

"_It's like when Roman died so did they," _Okkoto said.

"_This is unusual. I can sense extremely dark magic at work," _Alan said. _"But it's dissipating and disappearing."_

"_Do you think Roman was using magic to create an army of Hell Dragons?" _Yusei suggested.

"_That makes since. If that's so, that would explain why the king of Hell Dragons would revive him. What if Roman was the last true Hell Rider?" _Mak asked.

"_Okkoto, you're our best magic scanner. Can you feel any Hell magic in the world?" _May asked.

Silence for a moment before Okkoto's voice returned, _"No. None. Do you think the war is over?" _

"_I hope it is. But we will always have to be ready for a comeback," _Mia said.

"_If the king of the Hell Dragons could revive Roman, then he could probably revive another person with equally strength," _Yusei reasoned. _"This war may be unending."_

"_It may be so," _Alan said.

"Yusei!" called Jack.

Yusei and May looked down at the five figures in a window. "Are those your friends, Yusei?" May asked.

"Yep," Yusei replied.

"They want answers after you being away so long, don't they?" May asked.

"Yep," Yusei repeated his reply.

"Want me to come with you?" May asked.

"That may be better than me going alone," Yusei answered.

"Good. I wouldn't have let you go alone anyways," May said.

"Not that I would expect you to," Yusei responded.

"Race you to the ground," May challenged.

"Oh, you are so on," Yusei agreed.

Their dragons agreed and darted towards the ground before yanked upward to a full stop at the same time. "I totally won that," May proclaimed.

"We landed at the same time, May. No one won," Yusei responded.

"We always tie, you know," May said.

"Yeah, because we are close to equally fast," he retorted.

"Whatever," May said and both started to laugh.

"Hey, Yusei!" called Crow. They were running out of the building they were in.

"Hey Crow," Yusei greeted.

"Yeah, he still remembers us!" Leo cheered.

"Leo…" Luna responded smacking her twin in the arm.

"Yusei, where have you been? What was that stuff you were saying about it being better if a Hell Rider dies?" Jack asked. May and Yusei jumped off their dragons and stood side by side. "And who is this?"

"My name is May. We've been at a hideout a few hours from here. Yusei has been training and battling Hell Riders with us for a long while," May explained.

"What type of battling?" Akiza asked.

"War kind," Yusei answered. "We protect the earth from them as the unending war between Hell and Heaven become a part of our lives."

"What was with those words you were saying that created attacks and stuff," Crow asked.

"That was magic. Magic comes from dragons. Magic flows from the dragon to the rider," Yusei explained.

"Why would it be better if a Hell Rider dies? I mean, they're human!" Luna asked.

"A Hell Rider is chosen due to the amount of darkness, sadness, anger and loneliness in their hearts. And when they are chosen, that's the only thing they will ever feel. So it is better to kill them, so they do not feel such horrors for so long," May explained.

"So how is a Heaven—or whatever rider chosen?" Leo asked.

"_They are chosen based on their purity and light in their heart. Those with such amount of light tend to be chosen as Heaven Riders. Those with such darkness tend to become Hell Riders. And those with both tend to always be a normal human," _Star explained.

"Who said that?" Crow asked looked around. Star leaned down a bit and gave them an answering look. "What did that dragon just talk?"

"_What did you think? We were insolent, dumb beings? We are the ones who choose our riders. We are no dumb animal that cannot speak," _Ziah retorted.

"Ziah! Calm down. He didn't mean it," May told her dragon.

"So dragons can talk?" Crow asked.

"Yes, Crow," Yusei answered staying calm.

"Yusei, May!" called Okkoto as he landed.

"What's up, Okkoto?" May greeted.

"Alan says we need to head back. Figure out what to do next," Okkoto said.

"Oh, no. Yusei is not leaving this quickly," Crow retorted.

"Don't have much of a choice Crow," Yusei said.

"Besides, you really can't question, Alan. He's pretty wise and skilled. Heck, he's over a thousand years old!" May exclaimed.

"Wait, what?" Jack asked. "Wasn't he the guy with the golden dragon?" Yusei nodded. "But he didn't look over thirty."

"Listen, non-rider, dragon riders don't age. They can't die from age. Only from battle. Whether it be a sword or spell, that's tends to be the only way we can die," Okkoto explained. "Now, Yusei, May, we need to get going. I don't want to get it from Alan."

"Right," May and Yusei agreed.

They boarded their dragons and looked at the confused and slightly dumbfounded group below them.

"This is goodbye, everyone. Hopefully we'll see each other again, but I don't know when that'll be," Yusei said. He took off before anyone had a chance to respond.

**Sorry this is so short… again. *scolds self in frustration* Sorry guys, I'm trying to make them longer.**


End file.
